Time For a Bit of Change
by superotakufan
Summary: Yamanu Eshe is the new girl at school, and she's somehow gotten Yugi's puzzle. Will she meet Yami? Will include part of Season 0. Rated T just in case. YugiX oc? Not really sure. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I waited patiently outside of my new classroom. In a new school. In a new town. In a new country. I didn't really mind though. Nothing had ever been, how would you call it? I guess "stable" would be the right word. What I didn't realize was that that day would chance my life forever.

The door opened and a smiling face poked her head outside the classroom. I was waiting for a while to be let in, so I was happy when the teacher invited me in.

"Class, we have a new student. Let me introduce Yamanu Eshe." When the class didn't respond, I sat down next to a boy with huge blond hair.

*RING RING!*

"Alright! Time for recess!"

"Let's go play some basketball!"

"Ya!" All the boys rushed out of the room, and all the girls went to watch them. I stayed in the room along with the yellow-haired boy. One boy came back and poked his head inside. "Hey Yugi, don't play by yourself. Come play with us!"

"Hm? That's alright. My team would lose anyway…" The boy then left without any second thoughts. Yugi was about to pull out some kind of game, when he put it back in his bag and pulled out a box. It had all kinds of writings on it. Feeling kind of bored, I tried to talk to Yugi.

"Yugi, right?" He looked over at me. My hair is blonde, like Yugi's, but it was long and was down to my hips. My uniform was a bit dirty from earlier, and my pale blue eyes sparkled every once and a while.

"Ya. You're Yamanu, right?" I nodded.

"Yep. That's me. Call me Yama. Anyway, what's in the box, Yugi?"

"It's my treasure. It's something that you can see, but never seen before."

"So it's a puzzle?" He was shocked, which I expected.

"I'm good with puzzles."

"You are? I've been working on this puzzle for 8 years."

"8 years? You know, maybe you could let someone else try to solve it."

"Eh?" Suddenly, someone picked up the box and held it in their hand.

"Joey!"

"So this puzzle is your treasure, huh? Doesn't seem that special to me."

"You were listening the whole time?"

"Give it back!" Yugi jumped out of his chair and started reaching for the box, which Joey wouldn't let him have.

"Joey, come on, just give him back the box."

"Who says you can boss me around?" He threw the box in the air and caught it on the opposite side of the desk. After looking inside of the box, he went on about how pathetic Yugi was and that he should be more of a man.

"No! I hate fighting!"

"You got no guts, but you got a loud voice!" Joey covered his ears with his hands. Meanwhile, I came over to him and took the box away. I gave it back to Yugi just as another boy walked in. A girl came not long after. The girl, who was called Téa, gave a lecture to Joey and Tristan, the other boy, after she heard what happened. Tristan and Joey ran off, and Téa went back outside.

"Yama, thank you!"

"I didn't do anything."

"You got my puzzle back for me. So here." He put the box in my hands.

"Yugi, I couldn't." He shook his head.

"Keep it. My wish already came true."

"Eh? Wish?" He nodded.

"I wished for good friends. People that will be there for me."

"Yugi? You really think of me as a friend?" He nodded again.

"Thank you, Yugi. You'll see what this puzzle looks like in no time!"

"My grandfather owns a game shop. This puzzle was found by the last person who owned the store, in Egypt."

*RING RING!*

"Yugi! Wait up!" Yugi was walking out of school. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, so I ran over to him.

"Ah! Yama!" When I reached him, we passed some guys with a weird band on their arm.

"Yugi, who are they?"

"The Public Moral guys. They enforce all the rules. We should avoid bothering them."

"Wait a moment!" One of the guys from the PM (Public Morals) walked over to Yugi and me.

"You're Yugi, right?"

"Yes."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"You…Have the class student been bullying you two?"

"Nothing like that's happened to me!"

"Wait a moment. Someone like you would reply like that. I must properly investigate this. You can relax Yugi. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard."

"Eh? But I really haven't experienced that. Excuse me!" Unsure of what to do, I bowed to him and ran off with Yugi.

"Why did you bow to him?"

"Was I not supposed to? I thought I needed to. I'm still getting used to Japanese culture. Whatever. He was a weirdo anyway." Yugi nodded.

"I'm home!" We arrived at Yugi's house when we noticed Téa in the shop. Looking up at her, I finally realized that Yugi and I are around the same height.

"Téa!"

"It's been a while since I came over." Yugi shut the door and we walked in.

"You're late Yugi! And who's this?"

"I'm home Grandpa! Oh, and this is Yamanu! She's new."

"Nice to meet you. Yugi told me about you on our way here." Grandpa noticed the box in my arms.

"So Yugi finally gave up on the puzzle."

"Nope. He gave it to me."

"Are you sure that you can solve it? It's beyond human knowledge. Besides, there's a lot of history-"

"I don't care! Come on Yugi! Let's go up to your room and work on the puzzle!"

"Yamanu, it's getting late." I looked down at the clock.

"I'm sorry. Um, is it ok if I stay here for a few nights? My parents and I are in a hotel and it's really crowded…"

"Sure! Let me go ask Grandpa!" So he ran out of the room. _I'm sorry for intruding in on your home Yugi, but I can't go back there._ Not long after he ran out, Yugi came back saying that it was ok with Grandpa.

"Thank you Yugi. I guess we really are friends!" He nodded and smiled.

"Yama? Yama?"

"Nnnnn, go away. I'm busy." Yawning, I lifted my head and realized why I heard my name. It was the end of the day and I fell asleep during the whole class. The only person left was Yugi, who had been trying to wake me up. Stretching my arms up, I grabbed my bag, along with the box, and walked with Yugi. After putting our shoes on, we met up again to walk to Yugi's house.

"Yama, why are you so tired?"

"I spent all of last night working on the puzzle. I think I'm getting the hang of it. There's just one thing that I need to do and the whole thing will click together. I just can't figure out what."

"Yugi. A moment." Ushio was standing not that far away. Yugi decided to follow him, though I felt a bit worried and came along too.

"Ushio, why do you want to see me?"

"Come with me. I'm sure you'll be pleased." We rounded a corner behind the school and saw some of the PM guys near two beat up bodies. It was only when I looked closely at the bodies that I realized who they were. It was like that day all over again.

"I-it hurts."

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi started running towards them, but Ushio stopped him with his hand. I wanted to run over too, but my body felt like it had been turned to stone. I couldn't do anything to help. I was always the bystander.

"What do you think?"

"What is this?"

"I told you. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies."

"No…Ushio, this is just too horrible!" Yugi ran past Ushio and came over to Joey and Tristan.

"Yugi…Damn you….are you satisfied?" Yugi shook his head in response.

"You're wrong. Do you think I asked for such a thing to happen?"

"Move! We are not done punishing!" Ushio pushed him aside. He then kicked Joey right in the stomach! Standing up, Yugi blocked the way to Joey and Tristan.

"Stop it!"

"You are covering for these guys? What a strange guy. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!"

"Do you think…I could do that to my friends?" _Friends?_ Ushio laughed.

"What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you!"

"They weren't bullying me. Joey just wanted me to be a man." _Yugi…even when you know you might get hurt, you still stand up for them. Man, I'm nothing but a coward._

"Man, you're a complete weirdo. Very well. By the way, Yugi, it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20,000 yen." _$200?_

"20,000 yen?"

"So, what are you going to do Yugi?" After Ushio and the rest of the PM guys left, Yugi and I helped Joey and Tristan up. Luckily, I always have a First-Aid kit in my bag, so I was able to fix them up. Yugi and I went to his house, but we didn't tell Grandpa what happened. I was sitting at his desk, working on the puzzle. _I feel so pathetic. I let Yugi almost get hurt. Some friend I am. I can't even stick up for him after all he's done for me!_

"I don't know. I don't have that kind of allowance. Why are you working on the puzzle after what's happened?"

"I'm hoping that working on it will help me forget what happened." As I kept working on the puzzle, I noticed how much better I was doing. After a while, Yugi fell asleep.

"So if this goes here, then…." My eyes must have widened. Everything began clicking together, and before long…

"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!" He finally got up and looked on the desk. There, shining brightly, was the almost completed puzzle.

"Yama! You did it!"

"I know! I just need to get the last piece in!" Reaching inside the box, I realized that it was empty.

"EH?" I started searching the room. After completely trashing the room, I gabbed the almost completed puzzle and put it around my neck.

"Where are you going?"

"School. Maybe I left it there. I don't know." Putting my backpack on, I said one last thing before leaving Yugi's house.

"All I know is that I've got a wish, and it will come true."

"Yo. Yamanu." It was Ushio, standing right by the gate. I was running so fast that I didn't even see him.

"I see that Yugi sent a messenger. You brought the bodyguard fee. Good little girl." _What should I do? Wait. I know._ I smiled. _I'm doing this for you. Yugi._

"No. I didn't. But if you're going to hurt anyone, hurt me! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

"Hmm…so no fee. I guess I'll need to give you some education." We started walking somewhere near the school.

"Fine by me. As long as you leave Joey, Tristan, and Yugi alone!"

"I did it! I found it!" Joey was in the water, the last piece of the puzzle in his hand. _Now I can give this back to Yugi. _A towel fell on top of it.

"As a beautification club member, I commonly handle dirty objects…however, you better buy me a new towel."

"What did you say? Damn cheapskate!" Joey and Tristan looked when they heard a voice.

"As long as you leave Joey, Tristan, and Yugi alone!" As they heard the voice, they saw Yamanu and Ushio pass by. The puzzle sparkled on Yamanu.

"Hey, isn't that Yamanu?"

"Ya, she was wearing that weird puzzle Yugi had earlier." The two looked at each other and nodded. It wasn't long until Joey and Tristan were following them.

"AH!" After tons of punches, Ushio kicked me face-first into the wall of a building. I landed hard on the ground.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow will be a harder lesson."

"Hey!" I turned my head towards the voice.

"Hey…Joey…Tristan…At least now…you won't get hurt…" I pushed myself up as hard as I could, and was able to keep my head up for just a second before it fell back onto the ground.

"What? It's the bullies."

"No…It's…my friends…." Joey started to see Yugi on the ground instead of Yamanu. After shaking his head, he bent down next to me. My eyes could barely open, so I couldn't tell what he gave me.

"Yamanu! Hang on!" I smiled.

"Hey…Call me Yama…"

"Ushio! Up until now, I've respected you…But…I can't just let this stand!" After that, I couldn't tell what happened. Ushio made some remark and then all I could hear were sounds of punching and kicking. _Yugi…Joey…Tristan…my wish…was for a better life…with good friends…and a loving family…That was my wish…for the puzzle…_

"This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" After Ushio left, I finally had the strength to open my eyes wide enough to see the last piece of the puzzle. _Joey…Thank you…_ Seeing the puzzle in front of me, I used all my strength to put the last piece in. _Yugi…this is for you…MOST OF ALL! _The piece clicked into place, and I think I blacked out.

"Good morning Yama!" I turned around and saw Yugi.

"Hey Yugi! Sorry I left so early. I just wanted to get here a bit early."

"Hm? How come?" I placed my finger over my mouth. It wasn't long until a girl ran over to us.

"Anyway, did you hear? The PM guys are splitting up because Ushio got hospitalized!"

"Really? How did Ushio get hospitalized?"

"No one knows. Something happened last night. Some people say it was some kind of ghost!"

"Whatever." After I rolled my eyes, Yugi and I started walking towards class. Joey was standing nearby.

"Hey Joey!

"Yo Yugi. Yama."

"Good morning Joey!"

"Today I brought my own treasure. Want to see?" Yugi nodded. "Heh heh too bad! My treasure…You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!"

"It's friendship!" Yugi and Joey both looked at me. _Serious sweat drop._

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Joey brushed it off.

"We can see friendship, but you can't 'see' courage itself, right?" Yugi and I both nodded. Joey finally got all embarrassed and ran off with Yugi dashing to give him his shoe. I looked down at my newly-finished puzzle and smiled.

"Arigato!"


	2. Sorry!

Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Trust me, I really am. Getting right to the point, I'm sad to inform that all stories are on hiatus. I've been thinking about doing a new story for Cardcaptor Sakura that continues from Cardcaptor Torika (h t t p : / / w w w . b w i l l e t t c o m i c s . c o m / c a r d c a p t o r t o r i k a / i n d e x . h t m l ). If you've never seen/read Cardcaptor Sakura or read Cardcaptor Torika, I highly recommend it. It's a show for little kids, but I like it (and I'm in high school!). Anyways, I hope that everyone is not terribly upset with me. It's just that this new idea I have might be so good that I'll stick with it for a long time. Also, mid-terms are next week and I'm freaking out. Not to mention how much homework I'm getting.

I hope that you will be patient and wait for my next story!

- SHinju

PS: For those of you who checked out my Deviant Art account and saw that I was doing the Nuzlocke Challenge, I'm not doing it. Deviant Art and I do not like each other anymore. I got a super huge virus on my computer from it, and it was a one in a million chance that it would work again, so I'm going on Deviant Art anymore.


End file.
